


Hey That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part two)

by Florabellafluff (VesperGrey)



Series: Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye [2]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperGrey/pseuds/Florabellafluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry ice cream + Florabella.<br/>Need I say more?<br/>Undeniably fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in my series thing.  
> All three can be read as oneshots.  
> More. Fluff.  
> Based on the song "Hey that's no way to say goodbye".  
> Comment? Pretty please?  
> :)

_I’m not looking for another, as I wander in my time_

_Walk me to the corner, our steps will always rhyme_

_Know my love goes with you, as your love stays with me_

_It’s just the way it changes_

_Like the shoreline and the sea_

Isabella had been off-beat all day. Making rookie mistakes she wouldn’t normally make, tripping up on simple things. After several frustrating hours in the studio she’d been determined to stick it out and fix everything, but Florence had insisted they stop for the day. And Isa had never been able to say no to her. Besides, she was probably right- they weren’t making any progress, and Rob was getting snappy. So instead of staying longer and rubbing each other the wrong way, here they were. Funny- no matter how many songs they wrote, no matter how many fans screamed for Florence onstage, she was still happiest here. A quiet summer afternoon going out for ice cream. 

It was strange, Isabella reflected, how natural it felt. Seeing as Florence was nearly half a foot taller than her, and six years younger- still, everything fit. Their footsteps were somehow in sync. They understood each other completely. This outing alone proved it- Florence seemed to sense exactly what Isa needed even before she did!

“You alright, Isa? You’re awfully quiet…”

“I’m fine! Just- um- cold, that’s all. Left my hoodie at the studio. ” That hardly meant anything seeing as it was over ninety degrees outside. Transparent excuse for her silence. She was glad she’d said it, though, when she felt Flo’s arms slip under her own, hugging her from behind. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into Isa’s hair. Isa could only smile and lean backwards into the hug.

“Well. Not anymore.”

“Great! Then you’re feeling well enough to treat me! “Isa laughed and turned to face her so Flo could see the honesty on her face.

“I’d be honored to, my Robot.”

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the swings in a nearby neighborhood park, the oak trees offering blissful shade. Florence had chosen strawberry, like always, and Isa decided on a daring mint chocolate swirl. As Flo gently swung her feet, Isa spoke.

“Thank you. I needed this.” Florence paused mid-lick to answer.

“No problem. We all needed a break.”

“Yeah, but-we both know I was the worst. I totally messed up that riff, and shouting at Chris? Completely out of line.” Flo crumpled up her napkin and stood as she finished the last of her cone.

”Everyone has bad days, Lady Isa, even machines. No one holds it against you. We’ll just start fresh tomorrow, probably better than ever!” Isabella followed suit, wiping the rest of the ice cream from her chin.

Florence leaned back onto the tall oak casually. “Which means we have nothing to do for the rest of the day… wanna hang out?” Her eyes widened. “But- I’m sure you have better things to do. Never mind. I just thought- well…” Her head fell forward, her hair hiding her face, making her look for all the world like a nervous schoolgirl.

Isa groaned inwardly- she was beautiful and a great friend, and amazingly talented, but Florence could still be so insecure! On an impulse, she hugged her. “There’s nothing I’d rather do!” Isa leaned back to meet her eyes and realized with a start just how close they were. Florence’s hair was tousled and her face was flushed with the heat, and for once the woman with such a huge, powerful personality looked so helpless pinned against a tree- before Isa could think herself out of it she kissed her.

It wasn’t like this was the first time. There’d been friendly kisses in celebration and careless, drunken ones- but this one was… genuine, somehow. There was no excitement or alcohol to blame it on. Isa’s heart nearly stopped when she realized what she’d done, how wonderful of a friend she’d just lost, and she hastily pulled away. 

Before she could find the words to apologize, though, Florence pulled her forward and kissed her back. And it wasn’t a ‘you’re- my- best- friend- so –I –can- be -silly’ kiss, either. It felt- timid, almost. Shy. Isa’s heart raced again as she forgot everything. Time and memories all blurred together into nothing- all that mattered was here and now and the taste of strawberries. When she finally found the strength to step back again, Florence was still motionless against the tree- her eyes tightly shut and a look on her face like breathless euphoria.

Isa could barely speak-“You okay?”

Finally, Florence found her voice, though she could only manage a whisper. _“I’m afraid if I open my eyes, this will go away…”_ In answer Isa gently grabbed the hand that always fit perfectly into hers to pull her back to standing.

“C’mon, Florence. Let’s go home.”

“But does this mean-” Isa squeezed her hand lightly and the sentence stopped short. As usual, without words, they both understood. 

“Alright. Let’s go home.”


End file.
